


Am I?

by Crying_stone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Multi, Supposed to be fluffy, i just need this, oreshi/bokushi, the effects of s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_stone/pseuds/Crying_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kuroko's stubbornness, insecurities, kuudere-tsundereness could poke both Akashis' boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I?

It was on one of their casual outings –date- in a cafe that serves amazing vanilla milkshake like Majiba, when Kuroko, with all his bluntness and straightforwadness, asked him a question.

“Akashi-kun, why did I got jersey number fifteen while Mayuzumi-san got number five?” He stopped for a second thoughtfully, “Even though we have the same ability.. He’s closer to your jersey number...” He mumbled petulantly against the straw of his milkshake with what seemed to be a deadpan pout, which only he could do.

A finely shaped red eyebrow rised in confusion as he put down the cup of chamomile tea to assess the adorably cute uke in front of him. “Why the sudden inquiry, Kuroko?” He put his hand on top of the bluenet’s paler one. It’s just his seme instinct to placate his uke. Though he truly did wonder why the sudden topic arose.

Those beautiful round eyes stared at him sullenly, _accusingly_ , before he said, “I just feel a little less... valuable. _Less worthy_.” He chewed the straw cutely before continuing. “Do you have something to say? I don’t want to straight out blame you. I’m not like those girls who would instantly slap you just because of that.” Oh, yes, he didn’t. But his straightforwardness might have just gave him a illusionary slap to the heart. He _did_ imply that he blame him though.

“Kuroko,” He rested his elbows on the table, much like when he’s in a meeting with a particularly hard-headed CEO. “for a start, I’m not the one who the decide the number, the coaches did. You should've know that. Secondly, Mayuzumi-san was a senior. I can’t possibly tell him to change his number out of the blue without logical reason. No matter how much of a control-freak my ‘little brother’ is, he still did have a degree of respect for the older ones.”

Perhaps talking with his grouchy boyfriend needed a different approach compared to his unsympathetic strategy in shogi. _Tetsuya seemed saddened a lot more because of your insensitive words, older brother._ His other half taunted with a smirk inside. He could literally feel it against his mind. _And I’m not a control freak._

Seems like what he said gave a different effect to the uke, or that his line of thought simply surpassed his expectation. “Am I being not approved by your ‘little brother’, Akashi-kun? He never seemed to support our relationship.”

Akashi –oreshi- felt his little brother flinch and hastily took control. “No, Tetsuya.” If Kuroko noticed the changes, he didn’t say anything about it. “I do.”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. “Do you mean no as in ‘no, I didn’t approve of us’ and I do as in ‘I never support us’ or what?”

“No!” Kuroko was the only species alive that could urge him to face palm dramatically. “I mean as in ‘no, I did approve and support us’.” The little brother faltered slightly and oreshi took the chance to take over again. He sighed. “That’s true, Kuroko. I know deep down, he also had a soft spot for you. Mayuzumi-san’s existance only implied that both of us need you. More than we realized at the time.” He sighed again before looking around, assessing the area.

Taking advantage of the position of their seat in the corner and their normal-definitely-not-short-height, Akashi moved forward and gave a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s lips. The bluenet’s cheeks turned pinkish as he glared and pinched his boyfriend’s hand. “We’re in public, Akashi-kun. Please refrain from doing that.”

Akashi smiled gently and caressed his face soothingly. “You don’t have to build up arguments just to reassure yourself that you’re my –our- most beloved. You just have to ask. We could have just said so. After all, amongst all the people in Earth, you are the only one who can accept the two of us as we are.”

Kuroko puffed his cheeks which were turning red like tomato now. When he felt like he couldn't handle the shame anymore, he buried his face in his hands. “It’s not fair that it’s not corny when you said those lines.”

Akashi chuckled. “It’s because I’m your destined prince on a white horse, Tetsuya.” Kuroko didn’t reply to that, but with his omnipotent Emperor eye, Akashi did notice his face turning a few shades redder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is not good. I'm not good with grammar. Meh. I tried anyway. Responds would be appreciated.


End file.
